Once in a Blue Moon
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Luke and Millie's interactions are few and far between, one might even say they are as rare as spotting a blue moon. But one night, they discover that perhaps they were luckier than they thought.


It was a quiet and still night on Sodor. The moon was hidden by a few clouds scattered through the sky, but the stars shone brightly and the sound of crickets filled the air everywhere. At Ulfstead Castle, Millie was finding it difficult to sleep and hadn't returned to her shed. She was thinking about Luke again. It had been another very long period of time since they had seen each other. Like the entire island, Millie was also aware of Thomas' absence on his adventures, and hearing that Sodor's No. 1 Engine would be gone for so long certainly didn't help her own matters. It only made her feel that Luke was even farther away from her. She and Luke knew all too well that they couldn't be together often anyway, being so far away with their shares of work, but every once in a while, they both felt as though they couldn't accept such a fact.

Sometimes it seemed to Luke and Millie that their chances to see each other were almost as rare as a blue moon. When those rare occasions did occur, they'd cherish them with every moment it would last, but then the time waiting for the next chance made those times together seem even more uncommon. But it was a ritual they had to live with unless otherwise exceptions were made for them to work together.

Millie continued to stare at the night scenery all around her for nearly an hour, not saying a word, and just thinking about how much she loved Luke and wondering when she'd see him next. As she looked at the stars, she sometimes caught sight of some that looked like Luke's shape. That only made her feel lonelier. Then, out of the darkness, Millie heard a distant whistle, making her go completely still for a few moments. Then she carefully moved forward as it echoed through the air. She looked intently out beyond the castle entrance. Then, through the night air, she saw the light of a headlamp beaming in the distance. Her eyes stared like a lighthouse beam tracking a ship through the water. Then, as a headlamp shone clear and bright, she saw him.

Luke came riding on the line up towards her, looking bright and chipper just to see Millie again. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice seemed stuck inside her boiler and she said nothing. Instead, she felt her fire burn warmly with delight as she saw Luke come before her.

Luke stopped with a smile on his face and his buffers touching Millie's. Millie looked at him for a moment or two in silence before she smiled and rubbed her nose to his, giggling quietly. Luke adored hearing his bluebell laugh again after so long and smiled even more at her. Now that they were together again, they no longer felt so lonely. It was perfect for both of them now. But as happy as they were to be in each other's hold again, they knew it wouldn't last as long as they wished. Luke would eventually have to return to the Blue Mountain Quarry and he and Millie would end up waiting again for another unknown amount of time. They also knew they shouldn't waste their time thinking about that. As long as they were together, they'd have to cherish it.

Millie very softly puckered her lips, inviting Luke to kiss her. Luke followed through and kissed her lips. Feeling her lips made him so warm and relaxed inside his boiler, as it did for Millie to feel his lips again. She blushed lightly and closed her eyes as she and Luke shared each other's love together after such a long wait. Soon, she let go of his lips and kissed his cheek over and over in a slow manner, making sure he'd feel perfectly safe. It couldn't be any better for either of them. Each and every time, this is what happened. They'd forget all about their desperate desires to be together again and feel all their joy and happiness overwhelm them.

After Millie had given Luke several kisses to his face, it was his turn. He kissed her cheeks just as long as she did. As he kissed her, he watched her blush and close her eyes, giggling quietly at his timid but sweet approach to her. It was more than he hoped for just to see her again. To make her happy again made him feel even more useful in his own way besides just working every day. She was the one engine he would always impress no matter what he would need to do, like Thomas and Emily, James and Molly, and Percy and Gina would all do for each other.

Luke and Millie spent quite a while in joyful silence together, kissing to their cheeks in a gentle, innocent way, and sometime kissing to the lips in a passionate, intimate way too, and touching their tongues together every once in a while. The only thing to break the silence between kisses were the quiet sighs and giggles from each other. It was a beautiful night indeed.

Then, as the clouds cleared away, an unusual glow of blue lit up all across the island. Luke and Millie stared up and saw the one thing that was as rare as, if not even rarer than their occasions together. In the sky was an exceedingly rare blue moon. It was a sight one would probably see only once in a lifetime, but as Luke and Millie stared at it, they suddenly realized that they had never seen one in their lives before…and yet their times together happened much more often in comparison.

Luke and Millie took as much time as they could to stare at the blue moon together as its light shone its beautiful blue glow down upon everything it touched. Finally, when the blue moon was covered by clouds again, Luke and Millie found themselves kissing each other again, getting lost in a void of bliss and unimaginable happiness. Millie pressed her face gently to Luke's cuddling him sweetly and earning a little laugh from him. Luke absolutely loved her warm face touching on his. It made him feel so safe and assured of how much his friends cared for him, and it was even better for him to have Millie to love forever.

Finally, it was time for Luke to go home. He and Millie shared one more kiss together before he made his way out of the castle grounds. This time, neither he, nor Millie were sad to part ways. The blue moon was a sight they would probably only see once in their lives…but that thought also told him something important. Their times together were actually more common than a blue moon. As such, they didn't feel as much need to be lonely all the time and only think about each other. They could have more hope instead of hopeless longing.

As Luke made his way down the track and through the night back to the Blue Mountain Quarry, he looked at the blue moon again and made a silent prayer for it. He now felt that he could work with more confidence to see Millie next time. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a long wait after all.

Back at Ulfstead Castle, Millie made her way to her shed, feeling rather sleepy now. And as she fell asleep, she felt reassured too. Her times with Luke were certainly rare in their own way, but still not as rare as a blue moon. To see one together was one of the best times they had ever shared together.

* * *

Finally another Luke and Millie story. Hopefully many more to come in the upcoming months. I don't have much else to say this time, so leave your reviews and we'll see you guys next time.


End file.
